Emprise et damnation
by Shouplle
Summary: Du rouge. Du blanc. Jetés au hasard d'un mur. Au hasard d'un lit. Le bruissement d'un drap qui s'échoue, lascif contre une jambe dénudée. " Je t'appartiens. " A demi-mot, l'on esquisse les contours d'une idylle réprouvée. Et l'on se perd dans la chaleur clandestine d'un corps chancelant. Et toujours du rouge. Du blanc. Jetés au hasard d'un mur. Au hasard d'un lit. PAUSE
1. Emprise et Damnation Une rencontre

_Parallèlement à " Entre deux promesses " je publierai des chapitres sur cette fiction : " Emprise et damnation" Sur, les Kid Pirates. J'ignore avec quelle régularité je posterai des chapitres ici. Je pense, honnêtement que cela dépendra de la demande. J'écris cette fiction parce qu'elle m'inspire. J'ignore encore combien de chapitre elle m'inspirera néanmoins ! Haha ! Bref, voici le prologue, un peu succinct désolée ! Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre ! Promis !_

 _Ah, et je tenais à remercier Nocturnis-Lepus qui est un peu mon goutteur. La personne qui me dit si, oui ou non, ce chapitre est passable ou potentiellement dégueulasse. Et qui d'ailleurs, m'a lourdement inspiré pour la création de Léo !_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE • _ Emprise & Damnation _**

De ses lèvres pleines, s'exhalaient des vapeurs humides qui chahutaient les contours efflanqués de son visage. L'air était frais, sans doute était-ce là les restes agonisants des récentes giboulées. Ses mèches ivoires se perdaient dans le creux de ses reins, léchant, coquines, sa peau exposée. Il lui sembla qu'une veste recouvra jadis ses épaules étroites, mais sans doute s'en était-elle débarrassée dans une enseigne quelconque. Un soupire las s'échoua contre sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'une bruine épaisse dissimulait les contrariétés de sa mine épuisée. Elle devrait supporter le marasme des températures automnales de Gasko. Elle dégagea son front de l'épaisse frange qui encombrait ses iris carmins. Rouges. D'adorables petites billes sanglantes qui arrachèrent un sourire satisfait au Captain.

 **« Non. Je ne veux pas d'une femme dans mon équipage,** ** _éluda-t-il._** **Cependant …** ** _Ses doigts déliés churent sur l'arrondie d'une joue, s'acheminant, malins contre une clavicule saillante._** **Je peux t'accorder une nuit dans mes appartements. »**

Une main en chassant une autre, la jeune femme balaya l'importune d'un revers de paume. Désireuse qu'elle était de rejoindre les Kid Pirates, elle ne se dévoierait pas à lui octroyer la volupté d'une étreinte, ne fusse que pour une unique nuit. Elle secoua une tête résignée. Quelques mèches volages s'évasèrent, auréolant d'un éclat fantasque ses joues rougies par la morsure du froid. Elle s'était détournée, pressant un pas rageur vers le bar miteux qui avait accueillit ses beuveries de la veille. Elle escomptait y recouvrer la chaleur d'une boisson alcoolisée éraflant délicieusement sa trachée innocente. Jamais _– avant la veille au soir -_ ses lèvres ne s'étaient hasardées contre l'aigreur de la moindre liqueur, ne fut-ce que pour lécher le fond d'une chope de bière ! Les mœurs légères, elle s'était abreuvée goulûment de tous les breuvages s'échouant, malheureux dans sa chope vide. Voilà qu'elle en grattait le fond, elle exigeait alors qu'on la lui remplisse à nouveau. Elle s'était consumée, lentement sous les vapeurs d'alcool qui convièrent sa marche chancelante jusqu'à l'auge des cochons qui couva sa nuit.

Le soleil jetait ses premières lueurs d'orange mêlées de rouge luxuriant lorsque, paresseusement, la jeune femme avait dégagé ses iris pourpres de la rude emprise de ses paupières. Aucune éructation. Pas l'once d'une douleur cabocharde. Rien d'autre que les relents nauséeux de ces vieux porcs qui lui grignotaient la tête, couinant lorsque l'albinos écrasa son poing mortifié contre un groin inquisiteur. Elle s'était ensuite traînée, lamentable jusqu'à l'auberge qui jouxtait le port pour y quémander quelque toilette rapide. Oh. Évidemment, elle y avait cédé sa veste maculée de boue et autre graisse de porc pour y chaparder un haut court, une jupe étroite et des souliers propres. Voilà donc où s'était perdue sa veste.

 **« Ah, tu es revenue ! »** ** _Salua joyeusement le gérant derrière son comptoir._**

La jeune femme, d'une grimace hagarde partagea son courroux avec une telle aisance que nul n'osa renchérir. On lui confiait une mission, la première qu'elle devrait mener, et voilà qu'elle échouait aux prémisses du commencement du début de son intervention présumée ! Elle s'installa sur une petite table branlante, que les années et les clients trop imbibés avait érodée. Il était nécessaire qu'elle intègre cet équipage. Elle se débarrassa des gants protecteurs qui couvaient ses doigts fragiles. Peut-être aurait-elle dû céder aux avances de cet empaffé. Accéder à sa couche lui épargnerait bien la peine d'un échange désuet et la déconfiture d'un refus réitéré.

La petite cloche qui surplombait la porte en bois massif tinta gaiement, un nouveau client trimardait, quiet, vers le comptoir. Un étrange masque encombrait sa vue, tout de bleu et de blanc strié, il englobait l'intégralité de sa tête blonde. Killer. Le second du Pirate carmin ! Il n'en fallut pas davantage à l'opale pour s'immiscer sur son avancée, interrompant soudainement sa progression.

 **« Petite, tu es sur mon chemin,** ** _Killer, le second complaisant de Eustass Kid. On le vantait sans mal de temporiser les fureurs fiévreuses de son supérieur._**

 **_ Je suis venue voir votre Capitaine, mais il a refusé de me prendre dans votre équipage,** ** _exposa la blanche. Inutile de s'attarder en tergiversations, on ne papotait pas avec ces types là_** **.**

 **_ Et il t'a congédiée,** ** _continua paresseusement le Pirate, un soupire contre les lèvres. Il la contournait, reléguant sa simple présence à un petit rien qui courrouça la jeune femme. Elle attrapa son poignet dégagé du tissu ample qui couvrait ses épaules._**

 **_ Attends. S'il te plaît. Il pourrait t'écouter, toi. Convaincs-le de m'accepter. Dis-lui que je sais me battre, que tu ne conserves aucune réserve quant à mes capacités. OK ? »**

Cette gamine téméraire allait se manger une vilaine peignée si elle ne déliait pas immédiatement sa poigne ennuyeuse. Un instant, le Pirate se crispa, ses poings figés entre leur corps tendu. Puis, plus rien. Le calme. La cadence régulière d'une inspiration qui s'enquille, paisible, au vrombissement quiet d'une expiration.

 **« Bien. Je le convaincrai. »**

Il dégagea un poignet docile, regagnant mécaniquement la porte qui s'était vu accueillir sa récente arrivée. Était-il venu consommer ? S'abreuver d'un verre de saké ou deux avant de regagner le large ? Personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Il avait quitté l'endroit aussi soudainement qu'il y avait fourré son nez. La jeune fille attrapa ses effets, gratifiant l'assemblée d'une laconique salutation, elle disparut derrière les battants de bois qui se bousculèrent lourdement derrière son échappée. Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une minute pour rejoindre le pirate ampoulé derrière son casque bizarre.

 **« Je préfère m'assurer de sa réponse en personne,** ** _expliqua-t-elle alors que tout deux se hissaient sur le pont gigantesque d'un majestueux vaisseau. »_**

• • •

Derrière cette porte, délibéraient deux Pirates. Quel serait le sort de la gamine ? " _Enfin Killer, tu ne connais rien d'elle." "Je me porte garant de cette petite."_ L'albinos, flanquée d'une vilaine grimace estimait sans mal l'échange qui ébranlait la quiétude des appartements de ce bougre de Captain. Le bruit caractéristique d'un loquet que l'on libère de ses gongs. Une porte qui se dérobe sous son dos. Et deux hommes qui la surplombent, sévères. Il fut bientôt temps pour la plaidoirie de livrer sa sentence.

 **« Quel est ton nom ?**

 **_ Léo.**

 **_ Léo, nous levons l'ancre dans une heure. Killer va t'assigner à un poste, tâche de t'y tenir où je m'assurerai moi-même de trancher ta délicate petite gorge. »**

 _Phase numéro un : Accomplie. Début des opérations : Autorisées._

* * *

 ** _J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal pour débuter ce prologue. J'hésitais entre un temps pluvieux, une nuit de pleine lune ... Finalement, j'y suis allée à l'instinct. Bon. Pour ce chapitre, je vous l'annonce tout de suite, Léo cache quelque chose._**

 ** _C'est une tricheuse !_**

 ** _Voilà, des avis les amis ? Dites-moi vos impressions !_**

 ** _A la prochaine !_**


	2. CHAPITRE I - Emprise

**CHAPITRE I** \- _**Emprise** _

Les vagues embrassaient la coque si prestement que le bâtiment tout entier s'élançait de droite à gauche, chaloupant nerveusement les quelques baraquements qui, hissés sur le pont inférieur, s'apparentaient à d'occultes cabines, jetées au hasard de quelques vieilles planches de bois. Des dortoirs odorants et mal éclairés qui tâchaient le planché moite du vaisseau. Tous s'y agitaient, pressant des épaules pour se frayer une couche confortable que les houles épargneraient plus sûrement sans doute. De vieux loups de mers, encagoulés derrière d'épaisses fourrures, délégants de bonnes grâces les tâches les plus pénibles aux à l'inexpérience des plus jeunes. **« Que les gamins s'en occupent,** _crachaient-ils lorsque d'aventure, un supérieur venait leur chatouiller les oreilles avec quelque injonction désagréable. »_ Nul ne trouvait à y redire, et les jeunes mousses s'employaient au nettoyage du pont et des cabines, à la vaisselle et la cuisine. Et lorsqu'une bataille survenait, c'était encore eux qui crapahutaient en première ligne, la main tremblante, figée sur un canon rouillé ou un objet fond de cal, trophée miteux d'on ne savait quelle minable prise sur un galion ennemi.

 **« Active Léo, le Capitaine va se pointer d'une minute à l'autre** , _couina Charles, marin quelconque avant de disparaître derrière le battant carmin. »_

Léo ne jouissait quant à elle, d'aucun privilège particulier. Si elle ne récurait point le pont et ne se mêlait guère aux hommes de l'équipage, elle courbait l'échine plus que de raison, voûtée qu'elle était sur les nombreuses tâches ménagères qui l'incombaient. Une robe courte, tâchée de noir et de blanc enlaçait ses maigres épaules. Elle léchait tout juste la naissance de ses cuisses, enlaçant obscène, une taille étroite et dévoilant sans mal une poitrine potelée. A l'y voir ainsi, les doigts enchevêtrés autour d'un court balais, la jeune femme s'assimilait sans peine à une soubrette, docile et appliquée, concernée par une tâche qui lui était toute entière destinée : astiquer la cabine du Capitaine Eustass Kid.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, le rouquin l'assignait toujours à son unique cabine, lui accordant parfois les faveurs de Killer ou des cuisines. Mais jamais elle ne se risquait à poser le pied au sein même de l'équipage. Il se chuchotait volontiers que le Capitaine sanguinaire réservait quelque gentillesse à sa jeune hôte, que peu confondaient avec un membre permanent de l'équipage. **« Rien de plus qu'un vidoir cette gamine. »** Charmante considération dont la jeune femme s'accommodait sans mal.

 **« Tu n'as pas terminé, Léo.**

 **_ Capitaine,** _souffla la jeune femme, quittant sa tâche, la mine basse en une révérence sommaire._ **Je suis désolée** , _aucune insubordination, vassalité affectée, quémandée par l'ego grotesque d'un personnage imbus et dangereux._

 **_ Termine,** _soupira-t-il, débarrassant ses épaules de sa lourde veste qui bientôt, s'échoua contre les draps propres. »_

Silencieuse, l'albinos dépoussiéra rapidement le dessus d'un meuble trop haut, trop lourd qui entaillait le planché de ses quatre pieds trop larges. Se hâter, presser sa tâche pour s'arracher aux trop lourdes considérations de son supérieur. C'était à peine si l'extrémité de la brosse hérissée chahutait le sommet du meuble impotent. Elle devinait l'œil sanguin de Kid lorgner sur la naissance d'une fesse. Oh, bien sûr s'y soustraire eut été fort adéquat, néanmoins, il lui fallait étouffer tout acte condamnable, et s'isoler ainsi de la prunelle ardente de son supérieur était, à n'en point douter un acte condamnable.

Une chaise fut tirée, supportant bientôt les lubricités du capitaine. Elle devinait sa main lorgnant sur son sexe bouiné derrière son pantalon fantasque, ses paupières à demie closes, l'œil figé sur ses cuisses exposées, sa tête légèrement basculée et sa respiration paisible, bousculée par les seuls battements plus agités de son cœur. Kid était un homme, et à plus forte raison un homme à femme. Dés lors, disposer ainsi du sexe opposé, lotit dans un coin de cabine n'offusquait personne, pas même la jeune Léo, qui silencieusement, attendait le jour où une large paume se logerait contre sa taille, immisçant ses doigts gloutons contre une peau tendre, toute offerte à son Capitaine. **« Il se peut que ta mission extrapole très légèrement les prérogatives de la bienséances. »** Elle n'avait pas immédiatement saisi tout le sens de ce propos, aujourd'hui dissimulée entre quatre murs pourpres, carmins de luxure, elle comprenait pleinement.

Eustass Capitaine Kid était un individu dangereux. Une vie pour des milliers d'autres. Une primes conséquentes lui fut néanmoins concédée, elle lui serait délivrée lorsque le succès de la mission serait avérée.

 **« Besoin d'aide, Léo ?** _Déjà, il avait abandonné son assise, s'appuyant contre le meuble malheureux._

 **_ Non Captain, je pense y arriver seule,** _répondit-elle, les bras lancés au dessus de ce massif en vieux chêne, seul vestige d'une vieille cabine autre fois débarrassée de tout ce carmin qui aujourd'hui avilissait la pièce. »_

Il considéra très justement les confessions de sa subalterne, cependant, il ne put contenir un doigt curieux qui s'échoua contre sa hanche, bientôt, il s'abattit contre ses côtes, s'échouant à la naissance d'un sein. Comportement opportun, coutumier. La jeune femme s'y accommodait docilement. En cas contraire, sa carcasse ondulerait probablement dans les grands fonds.

 **« J'ai terminé,** _annonça-t-elle, quittant les attentions de son supérieur._

 **_ Ce soir je mange dans ma cabine, avec toi. »**

Léo y concéda d'un hochement de tête lapidaire avant d'attraper le seau qui gisait au pied du lit et de s'éclipser derrière la lourde porte.

* * *

Le capitaine et son second échangeaient sur le pont, s'entretenant des humeurs océaniques, s'inquiétant de ne point dénicher distractions convenables, nulle vierge à bécoter, aucune île à piller. Pas plus qu'un abysse sombre s'étendant au delà de toute mesure, un grand rien écumant de tout ; Le Nouveau Monde. Il leur arrivait d'essuyer les assauts réguliers de l'océan taquin, sans dénombrer plus que quelques pertes, souvent humaines et toujours insignifiantes.

 **« Cette gamine ne me sert à rien,** _soupira finalement le capitaine, ses bras larges croisés contre son torse massif._

 **_ Elle est bien faite,** _argua le second, ses yeux rivés dans un vague insondable, figés quelque part derrière son masque bariolé._

 **_ Ouais. Mais elle n'a que ça pour elle. Des membres trop fins pour le combat, une conversation à chier, inexistante. Même pas capable de soutenir un regard. Elle put la peur.**

 **_ Elle obéit** , _remarqua Killer qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, s'agaçait des accusations de son capitaine, appréhendant le jour où la petite irait par le fond._

 **_ Évidemment, elle serait morte sinon !** _S'exclama le Pirate, avant de reprendre plus calmement_. **Lorsqu'elle sera usée, trop utilisée, je te la laisserai. Tu en feras ce que tu en voudras,** _confessa le Capitaine avant de s'enfoncer entre les murs étroits d'un long couloir, disparaissant, englouti par l'obscurité crasse qui y régnait. »_

Qu'en ferait-il de la petite ? Sans doute n'allait-il pas la tuer. S'il connaissait les méfaits de son Capitaine, il ne les appliquait guère ; n'éprouvant satisfaction qu'en supprimant l'ennemi. C'était jouasse qu'il observait le petit corps démembré, lutter pour une survie sommaire, tressautant sur un sol humecté de son propre sang. Néanmoins, Léo devait célébrer l'année même ses dix huit ans, c'était une gamine, mal agile, pataude et discrète. Une très jolie femme innocente de ses jeunes années qui succombait au frisson malade d'une vie de débauche et de meurtres. La tuer ? Probablement pas, excepté sur ordre supérieur.

Peut-être pourrait-il la choyer au sein de sa cabine et se lasser d'elle lorsque la virulence des années aurait échancré ses lèvres fines, avilissant leurs commissures en de vilaines grimaces, enlaidit par les rides et l'exploit du temps brigand. Il n'en voudrait bientôt plus, le Capitaine. Elle lui reviendrait de droit. Un soupire racla sa gorge sèche.

* * *

Léo, détachée de toute contrainte pouvait enfin aspirer à une liberté laconique, qui se solderait inéluctablement par une nouvelle tâche quelconque : chiffrer le nombre d'hommes à bord, affublée d'épaisses paire de lunettes sans verre sous l'œil libidineux du Captain, ou récurer la cabine de Killer, un homme très soigné qui n'avait nullement besoin que l'on _**« astique son matériel ».** _

Killer … Sa cabine. Bien ainsi débuterait sa mission. Depuis une semaine déjà, elle écumait les mers au sein de cet équipage dépravé, jouissant d'une passion morbide pour tout viscère échancré, délogé de leur cocon physique. Jamais encore, elle n'avait posé patte curieuse dans une cabine disons … Prohibée. Lorsqu'elle n'y était point conviée, les errances dans les quartiers de ses supérieurs étaient très lourdement châtiées. Il y avait trois jours de cela, un homme s'inquiétant de l'absence de son Capitaine y avait perdu ses deux mains, sciées nette au niveau des poignets.

Killer s'était présentement absenté, Léo bénéficiait probablement d'une dizaine de minutes avant que le second ne quitte son poste pour s'isoler dans sa cabine. La main chancelante, nichée au creux d'une poignet de porte, l'albinos hésitait. Était-ce utile de précipiter la mission ? **« Inutile de préciser l'urgence de la mission** , _se souvint-elle, pinçant ses lèvres en une moue résignée. »_ Bien. Elle balaya le couloir d'une chaste œillade. Désert. Elle s'enfonça, fébrile dans la cabine, happée par les ténèbres qui y régnaient.

Un instant, ses paupières frappèrent, nerveuses, l'une contre l'autre. Seules de minces gerbes opales éclaboussaient le parquet suintant de la pièce. Les volets clos n'étreignaient que partiellement les rayons du jours qui, sans grande peine, se frayaient quelque passage aisé entre les zébrures échancrées des battants de bois. Un bureau, accoté à un mur moite, supportait trois larges tiroirs dont un solidement cadenassé. Si elle s'intéressa davantage à ce dernier, Léo comprit néanmoins qu'elle devrait d'abord s'affranchir de quelques réserves ; elle se devait, par exemple, d'amadouer son supérieur, jouant de son fruit pour loger son petit cœur au creux de sa paume, ainsi Killer concéderait sans mal à lui délivrer quelque secret d'équipage.

Tic. Tac. Là, logée au dessus du large lit, une horloge se balançait malade au bout d'un pique branlant. Dix minutes, pas une de plus et la jeune femme s'assurait au mieux de préserver sa seule existence. Débarrassée des gants de cuir qui cintraient ses poignets, elle arracha au premier tiroir quelques dizaines de cartes nautiques, toutes marquées de considérations primaires : un trésor niché au creux d'un archipel, des hôtes accueillants, un marché noir … Voilà qui ne suffirait point à satisfaire une Marine insatiable, avide de tout renseignement susceptible de lui céder une confortable promotion. Les fiches regagnèrent alors leur loge de bois.

Alors que ses doigts étreignaient la petite lamelle d'acier du second tiroir, des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Clap. Clap. Clap. La démarche régulière du Capitaine en second s'engouffra bientôt dans la cabine. Léo, dissimulée sous un bureau rustique, pria pour que l'homme ne s'enquiert que de récupérer babiole et quitta ses quartiers aussi promptement qu'il y était entré. Mais il n'en fit rien. La jeune femme devina, au bruissement de cheveux que son masque coutumier avait quitté l'étreinte jalouse de son visage. Sans doute l'avait-il jeté sur le lit. Une paume large, ses doigts enserrant le dossier du fauteuil massif qu'il tire avant de s'y installer.

 **« Que fais-tu là ?** _S'enquit-il. »_

Les yeux clos, paupières plissées violemment l'une contre l'autre, Léo s'obstinait à demeurer silencieuse. Ses doigts, roides, figés contre ses genoux chevrotants. Parler, c'était périr. Alors, lèvres pincées, la petite demeurait silencieuse.

 **« Répond-moi, ou je te tue immédiatement, sans t'octroyer le moindre procès.**

 **_ Je … Voulais ranger votre cabine avant que vous ne rentriez,** _improvisa-t-elle, logée vacillante sous le bureau._

 **_ Sort de là, Léo,** _ordonna-t-il. »_

Il eut fallut été frappé de folie pour refuser de ployer l'échine à pareil moment. Ainsi, une tête blanche quitta bientôt son terrier, affichant mine basse face à son supérieur, dépouillé de tout artifice coutumier.

 **« Tu comprends que je ne peux décemment pas te laisser la vie sauve maintenant que je sais que tu fouinais dans mes archives, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **_ Je ne …**

 **_ Ferme-là Léo,** _cingla-t-il, alors que son genou supporta bientôt son pied, croisant les jambes à la façon des grands hommes._ **Es-tu simplement curieuse ? Ou travailles-tu pour quelqu'un ?**

 **_ Je …**

 **_ Je t'ai dit de la fermer !** _l'injonction fut soudainement mêlée de menace alors qu'une lame courbée se nichait bientôt au creux de sa nuque, contraignant la jeune femme à se pencher vers son opposant._ **Il est évident que, si tu travailles pour quelqu'un, c'est pour la Marine. Si tu es simplement curieuse … Je ne peux prendre le risque de te garder en vie. »**

Une petite main ivoire quitta bientôt son logis, se logeant contre une joue sévère.

 **« Laisse-moi parler, Killer. Et cesse de me menacer avec tes lames, tu me fais mal, et tu me fais peur,** _quémanda la blanche, ses iris carmins lorgnant sur la prunelle azure du plus âgé. Il obéissait, pourquoi diable obéissait-il ? Il n'y voyait aucune objection, accordant sans mal à la jeune femme que pareille gêne n'était point à lui imposer._ **Je ne suis pas de la Marine,** _continua-t-elle alors que sa petite main quitta le visage lisse de son supérieur._ **Je suis simplement curieuse. Et toi, tu ne diras rien à ton Capitaine.** _Oh, ici aurait dû cesser ses prérogatives. Sans doute aurait-elle dû quitter la cabine, s'assurant que le second n'irait pas cafardé à l'oreille toujours trop sévère de Kid. Hors, elle crut nécessaire d'ajoute_ r : **Tu ne lui diras rien, parce que tu m'apprécies, tout ce que tu désirs, c'est de me voir rester envie. Tu vas me protéger, discrètement, pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive.**

 **_ Je te protégerai,** _répéta-t-il mécaniquement, appréhendant difficilement les battements d'un cœur chevronné qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine constatant la mine assurée de la jeune femme. »_

Elle se refusait au trépas. Cet équipage ne pleurait pas ses pertes, il ne comptait pas ses hommes. Le capitaine lui-même s'avérait incapable de retenir les noms de ses mousses les plus insignifiants. Ici, tout n'était que probation, et son existence toute entière était tâchée d'un sursis terrifiant. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'assurer une survie confortable. Elle n'escomptait rien de plus.

Ainsi crachait-elle sans ménagement dans l'immuabilité d'un cœur lancinant, chevrotant, annonçant sans mal sa fin et celle Killer.

* * *

On lui avait fait porter dans sa cabine une robe de soie finement taillée. Ciselée contre ses hanches, là où une peau opales chassait le tissu. Et sa poitrine, toute ronde sous le vêtement, jouait de ses rondeurs pour s'en extraire, tant l'habit l'étreignait. Les consignes du Capitaine lui furent transmises alors même que sa robe pendait encore au bout d'un cintre d'aluminium, chétif, malade, qui chahutait le vide au rythme des ondes coquines qui embrassaient la coque du navire. **« Ne porte aucun sous-vêtement, le Capitaine le verrait et en serrait très peiné. »** Elle s'y était employée, évidemment avec une rare ferveur. Une fois les premières sévisses octroyées, jamais le capitaine ne pourrait s'en soustraire.

Kid était un assassin, rien de plus qu'une raclure jouasse, satisfaits de ses mœurs inféconds, déplorables. Le monde se porterait plus aisément sans lui. De la génération terrible, Kid était, à n'en point douter, l'engeance terrible, un ennemi sans considération. Un ennemi si vil, grotesque en sa simple existence que le simple titre d'ennemi le gratifiait d'un statut trop humain, trop anthropomorphique pour lui être accordé. Car à coup sûr, Eustass Kid n'était pas un homme, rien de plus qu'un démon terrible, logé derrière des membres humanoïdes.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans les quartiers pourpres de son Capitaine, Eustass siégeait là, fier dans son assise, dépouillé de sa large veste qui lui ceinturait coutumièrement les épaules. Des plats fumants, logés sur une table circulaire, humectaient la pièce toute entière d'effluves épicées. Léo, cintrée dans sa robe étroite évolua péniblement jusqu'à son capitaine. Elle était désirable, et personne, pas même Kid ne s'en serait censuré. Il n'avait néanmoins nullement l'habitude de concéder à ses inviter de sexe féminin quelque estime que ce soit. Les filles de bons marchés ne s'inquiétaient guère de quelle étoffe se paraient les bourses qui les finançaient. Léo séjournerait à bord quelques semaines, peut-être même son voyage s'étalerait-il sur quelques mois. Elle servirait alors les inclinations du Capitaine plus sûrement qu'une catin des tavernes.

 **« Délicieuse** , _gratifia le rouquin, quittant son assise pour accueillir la blanche._

 **_ Merci, Captain.**

 **_ Pas de formalité ce soir,** _souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, ses doigts se nichant contre sa nuque, là où quelques cheveux fragiles se disputaient les faveurs d'une peau laiteuse. »_

Ses doigts épais s'amourachèrent bientôt du bras plus frêle, conduisant sa convive jusqu'à la table dressée, pressée d'assiettes dorées, de couverts étincelants et de victuailles entêtantes. Deux coupes logées dans le creux d'une large paume dont l'une se réservait aux lèvres pleines de Léo. Une gorgée et la gamine s'arrachait à sa dégustation, grimaçant sous les assauts aigres du breuvages qui chagrina sa gorge d'une morsure douloureuse. Bientôt, la coupe rejoignit ses comparses sur la table de bois à laquelle festoyèrent pompeusement les deux pirates.

Si Léo s'était d'abord inquiétée des familiarités de son capitaine, quelques coupes plus tard, la voilà fort aise aux côtés de son aîné, souriant sans mal aux insinuations libidineuses du rouquin. Ses doigts nus avait rencontré la main ferme du garçon, dés lors la blanche, pressée de mot s'était livrée à nombre d'inflexions, susurrées à demi mot, ivre d'alcool, embrumée dans un esprit vague, dissimulé derrière les aigreurs d'une liqueur entêtante. **« Tu m'apprécies. » « Plus que ça tu m'adores. »** Riait-elle alors que ses doigts, logés dans la paume du Captain préludaient sous ses imprécations sucrées les promesses d'une passion dévorante, lacérant les cœurs et les mœurs.

 **« Tu es à moi** , _susurra Eustass Capitaine Kid, fourvoyé dans les prunelles incendiaires de Léo, jeune Marine missionnée de détruire l'équipage des Kid Pirates après en avoir asservi son Capitaine. »_

Ainsi crachait-elle sans ménagement dans l'immuabilité d'un cœur lancinant, chevrotant, annonçant sans mal sa fin et celle de Eustass Captain Kid.

* * *

 _ **Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Désolée pour l'attente ! Désormais, je pense pouvoir gérer ma fiction, mes fictions même ! Bon, alors ce chapitre, début rapide. Mais le but n'était pas tant de voir comment tout ça aller évoluer, comment Léo parviendrait à manipuler Kid Killer c'est surtout pour éviter qu'il soit dans ses pattes. - Mais surtout comment va évoluer cette manipulation, comment elle va se retrouver prise à son propre piège, si elle va s'en sortir ? Si elle va mener sa mission à terme ? Bref, là, ce chapitre marque le début de l'histoire ! Le début de l'intrigue. De plus, j'ai essayé de rester plutôt en surface, de ne pas approfondir les rapports entre Léo et les autres personnages. Elle n'est à bord que depuis une semaine et personne ne fait attention à elle. Tout reste en surface parce que les liens ne sont pas encore faits.**_

 _ **Ensuite, bon, Léo, Marine, on s'en doute. On voit se dessiner quel est l'impact de son fruit. Attention, son fruit est à double tranchant. A vous de deviner, ce sera expliqué au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**_

 _ **J'aimerais beaucoup, beaucoup, que chacun de mes lecteurs me laisse un petit commentaire pour me donner son avis, s'il a aimé, s'il s'attendait à ça. C'est pas beau de réclamer, mais ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'on écrit pour des gens ! En plus, comme je le dis souvent, les commentaires sont très souvent pour moi une source d'inspiration.**_

 _ **Bref, suite dans deux ou trois semaines ! Voire avant peut-être, j'ai tout pleins d'idées qui fourmillent dans mon crâne !**_


End file.
